The Naughty Bubble
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addek story. Addison and Derek have some naughty fantasies. One-shot. Written with: Millazz


**The Naughty Bubble**

Derek was sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, sipping his coffee, waiting for his wife to arrive. He looked around, spotting some giggling interns who quickly looked away, making him shake his head. God some people could be immature. Soon he saw his perfect red haired, long legged wife walking towards him with stilettos you could stab someone with. He could only smile at her.

''Good afternoon Dr. Shepherd.'' She gave him a snug smile as she sat down opposite to him.

"Hmm good afternoon Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." He gave her a little grin and leaned forward on his chair instantly.

''Anything you need?'' She asked him casually, teasing him. You. "Hmm I might need something." He gave her a begging look.

''Oh really? And what would that be?'' She sipped her coffee.

"Hmm maybe a little kiss?" He gave her a charming smile, watching her lips.

''Hmmm. Maybe.''

"If I say please and bat my eyelashes?" He tilted his head to the side a bit.

''You should try that.''

He batted his eyelashes. "Please?"

She watched him with a crook smile before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Cheek? That's so unfair Addison." He pouted slightly.

''Is it?'' She ran her calve over his thigh. He bit on his lip, trying to ignore this. "Hmhmm.. what did you say again?" He really couldn't focus now.

''Oh nothing.'' She drank her coffee as she continued this. He brought his hand to his mouth, coughing into his fist. "Addison..."

''Yes darling?'' Her foot barely moved over his crotch, onto his other thigh.

"You need to... stop that." He mumbled, his voice barely audible as his eyebrows raised.

''Do I?''

"Hmhmm," He nodded as he tried to act normally.

''Hmm.'' She removed her foot. He let out a little sigh of relief, he would have wanted her to continue, somewhere private of course.

''Do you have any surgeries today?''

"Few, then I'm off." Derek replied. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

''No, just a c-section. Still need an intern.''

"Yeah? Don't ask one of those, they just giggle." He screwed up his face as he looked at the interns that had giggled earlier.

''Giggle?''

"Yeah, you should have seen them when I looked at them."

''Hello they call you McDreamy.''

He grinned in a cocky way, he felt somewhat proud of this nickname. "Hmm so I've heard."

''Makes you sound gay really.''

He raised his eyebrows, acting hurt. "Totally does not."

''Really Der, doesn't it embarrass you?''

"Slightly, but hey, I'm dreamy." He gave a grin. "Perfect, amazing."

Addison let out a joking snort.

"Shut up, you know I'm perfect." He poked out his tongue.

''Okay, I'm going to go now before those suck-ups have to clean up vomit.''

He rolled his eyes at her. "Love you too Addison."

''Goodbye Dr. McDreamy.'' She pecked his cheek.

"Bye Addie." He told softly, bringing his hand to cup her jaw, giving her a light kiss on the lips. She softly kissed him back before pulling away. He gave her a smile. "Now go, get an intern."

''I will, I will.''

"Love you."

''Love you too.'' She walked away from the table. He watched her go, tilting his head to the side slightly to get a better view. She had a really nice butt. Her hips moved to the side as she walked over to the intern's table. He tried not to grin or stare but soon found both of them impossible.

''Good afternoon suck-ups.'' She looked at the interns. ''I have a c-section at 3, who wants in?''

Three of them just stared at their attending in shock, unable to say anything. One just lifted her hand a little higher. "I could..." Izzie said shyly.

''See you at 3 Stevens, you prep the patient.'' She pushed a chart in the intern's hands. She took the chart, nodding. "Thank you Dr. Montgomery."

''It's Montgomery-Shepherd.''

The rest of the interns made this noise that indicated how much trouble Dr. Stevens was in as they looked at Izzie. "You're in troubleeeeeee." Alex grinned, enjoying this very much. Izzie blushed and mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

''See you at three, and Karev, don't laugh too loud, at least Stevens doesn't pussy out at the chance of a surgery.''

The interns shut up and Izzie grinned, getting up from the table. "Round 1, 1-0 for the She-Shepherd." She whispered to Alex before she walked out of the cafeteria to prep the patient. Addison gave the interns one more glare before she left.

"Oh my god." Yang said once she was sure the attending was gone.

''She's scary.'' George said wide-eyed. Karev rolled his eyes at him. "O'Malley don't be such a loser, she's just a chick."

''A chick who owned you.''

"Shut up, not possible." Alex made face though it was true.

''Pussy.'' Christina laughed.

"Yang, shut up." He said again, starting to get annoyed.

''Or what? You gonna call Montgomery on me?''

He gave her a look that could kill. "Whatever, she's just a chick."

''Who owned you.'' George said again.

"Did not, Bambi go get a life or something." He snorted. They all laughed at him.

"Whatever." He said for the second time already, taking a large sip of his coffee.

A few hours late Addison had finished her surgery and was filling in stats at the nurses station. Her husband appeared next to her. "Hey Ads." He was smiling widely as he looked at her.

''Oh hi.''

"How did the surgery go?" He asked casually, planting a kiss on her cheek.

''Good, mother and son are both healthy.''

"Hmm great." He whispered, this time placing a kiss on her lips.

''Mhm.''

He placed his arm around her waist. "Hmm I had a surgery too."

''You did?''

"Yeps, the patient is doing okay." He placed another kiss on her cheek.

''Great, congrats.''

"Hmm thanks." He slowly pulled her closer. She ran her hand over his chest. He placed a light kiss on her lips before focusing on a chart. She started placing kisses on his neck. "Hmm." He tried not to pay any attention to this, not to get…excited.

''Hmm Dr. Shepherd.'' She breathed in his ear. ''You know surgery really turns me on?''

He once again coughed into his fist, biting on his lip. "Addison..."

''Hmm and right now, you really have that surgery smell on you.'' She moved even closer to him. ''The smell that really gets me wet.''

He had to bite on the insides of his cheeks, his eyes closing for a moment, trying not to imagine this or he'd be in BIG trouble. "Addie..."

''Yes baby?''

"You need to stop... turning me on..." He mumbled at her.

''Why?''

"Because... we're at the nurses station."

''So are you saying you don't want to know how hot I am?'' She placed a breathy kiss on his ear.

"Oh god." He moved uncomfortably, he knew her very well, he knew all about her. "No, I don't." That one was completely a lie and you could hear it from his voice.

''Hmm.'' She pulled back from him. ''That's really just too bad then.''

He gave a little sigh, looking at his wife, doubting she had ever looked this hot before. She gave him one more look before leaving the nurses station. No, he decided, she had never looked this hot in her life. He was left there, all hot and bothered. She would pay for this. She swiftly walked away. Shivers ran through his spine before he managed to gaze back to the chart. "Wow."

About two hours later Derek was in another surgery and his wife was looking down upon him from the gallery. A few moments later Derek looked up as he felt her gaze burn him. He smiled though she couldn't see it through the mask. She returned a sexy smile with the raise of her eyebrow. He had to grin, looking at her for several moments before he went back to the surgery. She kept watching him. A moment passed and he looked up again, she was there again. She had a cocky smile on her face as she un-parted her legs. He bit on his lip before a stupid grin appeared on his face. The moment just lasted a few seconds. He looked back at his patient, shifting before looking back up. As he did she closed her legs again. He sighed rather loudly. She grinned at him. He shook his head, smiling as he carried on with the surgery.

After Derek's surgery ended he went into his office where a surprise was awaiting him.

"Are you stalking on me or something?" Derek asked from his wife who was sitting on his chair.

''Would you mind?''

"Not really." He grinned at her widely.

''Good.''

"Not if it was some as attractive as you." He went to sit on the couch, watching her.

''Hmm.'' She looked at his, slowly swaying in his chair. He grinned at her. "Come here." He ordered.

''Why don't you come here?''

"Because I'm telling you to come here." He looked into her eyes. She gave him a look before getting up, standing before him. He pulled her to sit on his lap, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

She grinned at him, her legs on each side of him. ''I love you too.''

He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her middle loosely. She moved her hips against him. His eyes fell closed, his lips pressing against hers a bit harder. Her hands were pressed against his chest. He pulled her closer to him, his hands brushing her back. She unbuttoned two buttons of his dress shirt, running her fingers over his skin. He moaned softly against her lips, removing her lab coat slowly. She let it fall to the ground. He brought his lips to her neck as his hands wandered over her body. She tilted her head to the side. His kisses attacked her neck, sucking on the delicate skin. She unbuttoned his shirt further. He began working on the zipper of her dress, trying to pull it down while his lips moved behind her ear.

''Oh so you are interested now huh?''

"Very." He replied in a husky voice filled with lust and desire.

''Hmm.''

He brought his lips to hers. She unbuttoned his pants. He tried to remove her dress, god how he hated them. She pulled the zipper down.

"Help me." He mumbled against her lips.

''What?''

"Remove the dress." He replied, moving his lips on her neck, this time kissing the other side. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dresses are complicated." He said against her skin.

''You just fixed someone's brains but you can't undo my dress?''

"Nope, these are more complicated." He told her.

''Hmm.'' She unzipped her own dress.

They soon managed to take it off, revealing her lingerie which made him grin. She rolled her eyes at his expression. "Shut up." He kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed him back, moving her hips again. He let out a moan, feeling himself getting harder. She moved her hips even harder at this. Another moan left his lips as he pulled her even closer to him. She kissed him passionately until an annoying sound filled his office. He groaned loudly, this couldn't be happening.

''That's mine.''

"Please shut it off." He mumbled, sighing.

''No.'' She moved off of his lap.

"Are you serious?" He watched her, his jaw dropping.

''Yes.'' She picked up her pager. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Perfect."

''Okay I have to take this, zip me up.''

Derek sighed at her, helping her with the dress, once he was done he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

''Thanks.'' She pulled her lab coat on.

"Have fun." He told her, giving a little smile.

''Hmm thanks, you have fun with getting rid of that.'' She grinned.

"Yeah cold showers are always fun." He gave her a look. "You're really gonna pay for this, you know that right?"

''I look forward to it.'' She grinned as she left. He shook his head at her, sitting back on the couch. Once again he was left alone. She left to her case.

Later that day Derek Shepherd walked towards the elevator, talking to another doctor. They parted ways as the doctor took the stairs. Derek stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.

''Dr. Shepherd.'' Addison nodded as he walked in.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." He smirked as he realised the elevator was empty unless you counted his wife. She had a smile on her face.

"How did the case go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as he went to stand next to her.

''Good.'' She was busy with her BlackBerry.

"Hmm good." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She tilted her head to look at him. He dropped a kiss on her lips, his hands moving over her abdomen.

''Hmm.'' She went back to her phone.

"You're choosing a BlackBerry over me?" He pouted slightly, kissing her neck.

''I am.''

"You're such a mean woman." He told her honestly.

''Thanks.''

He carried on kissing her neck, biting softly.

''Hmm Der, I'm busy.''

"People can wait, I can't." He replied, leaving a hot trail of kisses on her neck.

''I'm chatting with Nae.''

"Nae can wait." He said again, kissing her on the lips. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ads." He kissed her again.

''Or else what?''

"Or else I'll have to spank you." He rolled his eyes. "No, but seriously, tell Naomi goodbye now." He gave her a kiss.

''I wouldn't mind if you would.''

"Tell her goodbye now." He kissed her again, this time longer and more intense.

When she pulled back she typed something and then put her BlackBerry away. "Good girl." He grinned, hitting the button that stopped the elevator. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and slowly cupped her jaw, kissing her. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back. He pressed her up against the wall gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved with hers as he kept her close, his body against hers. She deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips. She ran her tongue over his lips. He parted them gladly, his hand running over her thigh. She moaned into his mouth. He let out a moan as well as their tongues tangled together. She ran her fingers through his hair. He brought her leg around his hips, massaging her thigh. Her breathing got quicker. He started removing her dress, which seemed a bit easier this time, he managed to pull down the zipper and slide it off of her.

''I want you.'' She moaned.

"I want you too." He replied, pushing his body against her so that she could feel his erection against her.

''Hmm you're hard, again.''

"A certain redhead does that to me." He mumbled against her lips.

''Hmmm.''

He pushed his tongue into her mouth while he ran his hand on her side. She kissed him hard. The kiss was intensive and he soon picked her up, her legs around his middle. She pushed her hips against him. He moaned at her actions, placing his hands under her butt, keeping her up. Suddenly her phone went off. He pulled back from the kiss. "Are you serious?"

''Hmm.'' She let herself down.

"God really hates me..." Derek mumbled, softly kissing Addison's neck.

She picked up her phone.

"Addie, why did you leave me like that?" Asked her frustrated best friend.

''Hmm sorry, Derek tried to have sex with me.''

"Oh. Tried?" Her eyebrows raised as she heard a kiss being placed on her lips.

''Yeah, we're in an elevator and you called and we've been interrupted all day.''

"Oh, that sucks." She played with her nails. "So what you up to?"

''Having sex soon hopefully, you?''

"Nice, nothing probably, I'm at work." She sighed, looking at Sam.

''So am I, don't complain.''

"Nice, you can have sex at work?"

"We can and we would if you'd hang up." Derek, who could hear this all, mumbled as he slowly kissed Addison's neck.

''Hmm.'' Addison chuckled lightly, leaning into him. ''You don't?''

"Not really, I should probably talk to Sam." She said in thought as Derek's fingers moved over Addison's body. Addison let out a low moan. ''I'd quit.''

"Hmm?" Naomi's eyebrows raised and Derek grinned. Addison shot him a glare. ''Never mind.''

Derek placed a kiss on her lips.

"Maybe I should just hang up." Naomi told her.

''Hmm what?''

"Leave you two doing whatever you're doing." She shivered slightly.

''Sorry Nae.''

"Umm I'll call you later." Naomi told her.

''Bye Nae, I love you.''

"Love you too." She hung up. Derek placed his lips on Addison's.

"I love you too Addison." He told her.

''You know you suck?''

"Nope, I do not suck." He smiled against her lips.

''Do too.'' She mumbled.

"You love it." He murmured into the sloppy kiss.

''What time is it by the way?''

"I have no idea, why?"

''Look at your watch.''

He looked at his watch. "It's seven." He told her.

''Seven? Shit!''

"What?" He asked her, somewhat curious.

''I was supposed to give a conference at ten to seven!''

"Oh god seriously? You have gotta be kidding me Addison!"

''NO!''

"Fuck!" He cursed. She zipped her dress back up, again. He sighed and got her the lab coat.

''Thanks.'' She put it on in a hurry. ''Richard will kill me.''

"Explain you were piled up with paperwork, or you were in a surgery." He pressed the button of the elevator and it moved again.

''Are you off?''

"Yeah, and honey, you better come home soon."

''Hmm I will be as soon as possible.'' She turned around to look in the elevator mirror and groaned. ''I can't believe I'm giving a conference looking like this.''

Derek grinned. "Sorry about that." He wasn't really sorry about any of it, except Naomi calling.

''I'll see you at home.'' She kissed his lips before leaving the elevator.

"See you." He started walking towards the lockers so that he'd get a cold shower. They both walked in opposite directions. He tried not to think about her, hiding his erection with his lab coat, just great. She left to her conference.

_He ran through the halls of the hospital towards the OR 1, checking on his pager that had been paged for the third time already within two minutes. He soon reached the OR and pushed open the door. He looked around the OR, no one was in there, save for one person. His wife was lying down on the OR-table, making his heart skip a beat. The sight was breath taking._

_''Took you a while Dr. Shepherd.'' She said in a sultry voice._

_"I... I was in my office." He told her as he walked closer, watching her, she was only dressed in her lingerie and a lab coat, and the heels of course. She sat up on the table, crossing her legs. She was wearing a red lacy bra, matching thong and stockings. He bit on his lip, adoring the sight in front of him as he carried on walking closer until he reached the operating table. "You look... amazing." Sexy, gorgeous, hot..._

_''Why thank you.'' She said, taking off her glasses. He grinned at her, looking at her body, not trying to hide his gaze._

_''Enjoying the sight Dr. Shepherd?''_

_"Very, very much." He replied, bringing his gaze to her eyes after it had wandered over her fit stomach and her perfect breasts and her full lips that he'd be more than glad to kiss._

_''You're just going to stand there?''_

_"Absolutely not." He gave her a dirty grin, capturing her lips with his._

_''Good.'' She mumbled, kissing him back. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She wrapped her legs around him. "Hmm." He moaned softly against her lips, deepening the kiss. She took off his scrub top. The kiss was broken momentarily but soon their lips found each other and he lightly nibbled at her lower lip. Her hands roamed his chest. He moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, starting to remove her lab coat. She pushed him off of her and gave him a sexy smile. "Hmm?" He grinned at her, placing one more quick kiss on her lips. She started to take off her own lab coat. He bit on his lip, watching her, god this was basically torture to him. She ran her hands down her sides. He bit on his lip even harder, watching her perfect body. She unclasped her bra. A little gasp left his lips as the bra straps fell downwards, she was a goddess to him. She threw the bra on the ground, looking at him. His jaw practically dropped, his eyes widening at the sight before he gulped loudly._

_''Like it?'' She let her hands roam down her body. "Absolutely." He managed to gasp out before fusing his lips to hers. She kissed him. He moved his hands over her back. She rested her thigh behind his legs. He moaned into her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. She moved her thigh over his crotch. A moan escaped his lips as his erection grew against her thigh. She grinned against his lips. He pushed his body up against hers closer. She kissed him hard. Derek's fingers ran over her spine. She pushed down his scrub pants. He linked his fingers around her thong, playing with them. She lifted her hips for him. He pulled them down, throwing them away quickly. She ran her fingers over the front of his boxers. He bit on his lip, trying not to moan too loudly. She took him out. He moaned at her, kissing her deeper, harder, demanding more. She started to stroke him. His eyes were shut tightly, his lips pressed up against hers._

_''Take me Derek.'' She whispered. He laid her down on the operating table, moving on top of her. He brought his lips to her ear, sucking on her earlobe slightly. She pulled down his boxers completely. He brought her other leg around his hips, his fingers running over her leg. She looked at him sultry. He grinned at her, kissing her on the lips, more softly this time. She kissed him back. Slowly he entered her, his lips moving in sync with hers as a moan left his lips. She moaned out loudly, bucking her lips. He moaned as well, gently sliding deeper, his hands moving over her side. ''Hmm Derek.'' Few more light moans left his lips before he started thrusting into her in a slow pace._

_''Ah. You make me feel so good.''_

_"God... you feel so amazing." He whispered against her lips, his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The pace was kept slow and their bodies moved together. Her hips moved in sync with his pace. They both moaned lightly, the pace starting to get faster. She moved her legs up higher on his back. This allowed him to go deeper which he did. She threw her head back against the table, moaning out his name. "Oh god." He moaned at the feelings he was experiencing, blood rushing through his veins. She started kissing his jaw as he filled her up. "Hmmm." He moaned at the touch, enjoying every second it lasted. She squeezed herself around him. He came closer to the edge, the pace getting faster, harder. She turned them over, taking over control. He couldn't help but grin, slowly opening his eyes. She moved up and down on him in a quick pace, taking him in completely. Louder moans kept leaving his lips, his eyes falling back closed as his hands moved over her butt. She threw her head back. He lifted hips off the table as much as he could, meeting her hips. She quickened the pace even more._

_He called out her name, his head getting even more cloudy, his breathing getting faster with his movement. She felt herself on the edge. His hands moved on her back, clearly on the edge. She was moaning loudly at this point. _

_A few more thrust later both of them came, harder than ever, crying out each other's names as their sweaty bodies moved together, well until he woke up._

His eyes fluttered as he looked around the room. He was in bed, with his wife next to him, laughing. His face was flushed as he stared at her with his eyes wide open, oh dear god. His breathing was rather heavy.

''You are so changing the sheets.''

"Oh god." He mumbled, this was NOT happening.

''We're you dreaming of me honey?'' She asked amused, moving the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead. He tried not to smile, this wasn't funny at all, well she seemed to find this rather fun. "Maybe." He shrugged, crossing his arms. She smirked at him. ''But you really are changing the sheets, and your pyjama.''

"Oh shut up Addie." He replied, giving her a look. He always seemed to get into trouble.

''If anyone should shut up, it's you, you woke me up very vocally.''

"Oh god, I moaned?" He blushed even harder, rubbing his face.

''Loudly. You came as well.''

"Fucking great." He mumbled, at this point he was probably as red as a tomato. She tried to hold back her laugh.

"I really don't like you." He told her, pouting. She burst out in laughter. ''Seriously, what did you dream of?''

He slapped her lightly, giving her a look. "Shut up, it was nothing!"

''Tell me.''

He threw her another look. "PROMISE not to laugh?"

''Yes?''

He shifted on the bed. "Uhm... well you paged me to the OR and then you were waiting there, on the operating table, in your red lingerie and a lab coat." He mumbled.

''Are you kidding me?'' She laughed. He slapped her again, lightly. "You promised not to laugh!"

''You're insane!''

"You're mean!" He replied, uncrossing his arms before crossing them again. This only made her laugh harder. He shook his head, pouting. "I need a shower."

''You do.''

He got up, taking the sheets with him. "You really suck you know that?" He said while he walked towards the bathroom.

''In your dreams yeah.''

"Shut up." He said once more before he locked himself into the bathroom. She got clean sheets from the closet. While in the bathroom Derek put the dirty ones into the laundry hamper and then put on the shower. Addison went back into bed. He stepped under the cold water, letting it hit his skin, trying to forget that had ever happened. She closed her eyes.

_She was seated in a plane next to her husband, they were holding hands innocently as they gazed at the TV and every now and then longingly at each other. She looked back at the TV. He placed a light kiss on her cheek, smiling sweetly. She smiled a little, holding his hand._

_"Hmm you look beautiful, you know that?" He told his cocky wife with a smile, placing another kiss on her cheek._

_''Thanks.'' She smiled, still watching the TV. He placed one more kiss on her neck as he slowly moved his hand to rest on her thigh. She tensed up a little. He placed one relaxing kiss on her jaw._

_''What are you doing?''_

_"I'm giving you a kiss, and another one." He placed a light kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes. He grinned softly, his hand lightly rubbing on her thigh. She rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, starting to massage her thigh in slow circles. ''Hmmm.'' He moved his hand a bit higher so that the dress was hiked up higher on her leg, revealing now most of her thigh which he kept massaging softly._

_''Der.'' She breathed. ''You can't.''_

_"Says who?" He whispered into her ear, pressing a little kiss behind it._

_''Hmmm.''_

_"Hmmm?" He grinned softly, planting a kiss a bit lower. She closed her eyes again._

_"Addison, Addison, are you enjoying this?" He asked teasingly in a whisper while he kept his hand where it was._

_''Shut up.''_

_He grinned, kissing her neck lightly. She tilted her head to the side. He sucked on that sensitive spot, while his hand moved upwards on her thigh. ''Hmmm.'' She let out a soft moan. He grinned. "What did I just hear?"_

_''Nothing.''_

_"Hmhmmm sure..." He grinned. "You wanna continue this? Somewhere more... private?"_

_''We're on a plane.''_

_"Hmmm so?" He replied, kissing her neck again._

_''We can't.''_

_"We could, there are bathrooms..." He mumbled against her skin._

_''You'll have to persuade me first.'' She whispered._

_"Hmmm how could I do that?" He replied in a husky whisper._

_''Try and find out.''_

_"You're such a tease Addison." He pouted slightly before bringing his hand to her cheek, softly kissing her on the lips._

_''You are.'' She whispered against his lips. _

_"Hmmm you think so?" He mumbled, his hand brushing her jaw._

_''Hmhmm.''_

_His lips curved into a sweet smile as they kissed, slowly allowing his hand to move lower. She moaned into the kiss. His hand moved over her neck, her breast, going down her side and finally was placed on her hip. Her breathing quickened. His hand slowly moved on her hip, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back hard. He pulled back from the kiss a few moments later, taking a deep breath, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. He moved his lips back to her lips, kissing her again. She rested her hands on each side of his face. He placed his hand on her thigh again, pulling her slightly closer. She moved one leg over his lap. His hand moved over her leg, gently rubbing. She leaned into him. He carried on kissing her in the same passionate way, holding her closely. She slid her tongue into his mouth. A little quiet moan escaped his lips as their tongues danced together. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They carried on their make-out session on their seats. She pulled back after a minute. He grinned at her, pecking her lips once or twice. She smiled at him._

_He leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her softly. "You wanna go to the bathroom?" He whispered at her._

_''Honey, those are really small bathrooms.''_

_"Hmm... won't be an issue." He promised, giving her a kiss again._

_''Oh really?''_

_"Hmhmm really." He replied. "Besides, it will be fun, come on..." He mumbled against her lips softly._

_''How can we go in without people noticing?''_

_"Hmmm one of us could go first and the other one could follow." He brushed her side._

_''You're so following.''_

_He grinned at her. "Go then."_

_She rolled her eyes at him and got up from her seat. He watched her as she walked towards the bathrooms, a spark in the corner of his eye. She turned around and gave him a smirk as she entered the bathroom. He grinned back at her before she disappeared, managing to stay on his place for the record breaking ten seconds before getting up and walking towards the bathrooms. She was already waiting for him. He looked around before stepping into the bathroom she had entered, wow these indeed were small. _

_''This is so not going to fit.''_

_"This so is." He told her, locking the door behind him._

_''How?''_

_"Up against the wall, anything." He gave her a little kiss on the lips. She rolled her eyes at him. He slowly draped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips lightly. She kissed him back. He smiled against her lips, holding her closely (partly because that was the only way they'd fit into the tiny room). She took off his shirt. ''We can't stay in here for long.''_

_"Hmm I know, shame." He started removing her dress, managing to pull down the zipper._

_She pulled down his pants. He took off her dress and taped his lips to hers again. She instantly kissed him. He moved them so that she was up against a wall. She wrapped one leg around him. He let his hands roam over her body. She pulled down his boxers. He took off her bra a moment later, kissing her neck._

_''Hurry.''_

_"Hmhmmm..." He mumbled against her skin, pushing down her panties. _

_She kissed his jaw. He moaned lightly against her skin, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were under her butt, holding her up while he kissed her neck, his erection pressing up against her. She grinded her hips against his. He moaned at this, trying to muffle his moans against her neck. She kissed his jaw. He brought his lips back to hers before slowly entering her. She let out a loud moan. He tried not to moan too loudly, his lips pressed up against hers but this wasn't going to keep them from moaning. She moved her hips against his. He slowly began thrusting into her, his hips colliding against hers. She moaned against his lips. He ran his hands up and down her perfect body. She pushed her breasts against his chest. It was his turn to let out a moan, his hand moving to her breast, slowly cupping it. She pressed it against him. He started massaging her breast while he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moved her hips faster. He did the same, their moans slowly growing louder though they were muffled by the kiss._

_''I'm close.'' She whispered._

"Close to what?" Derek's voice was heard, he had a wide smirk on his face as he lay down on his stomach next to his sleeping wife. Her eyes shot open. He laughed at her, shaking his head. "What were you dreaming of?"

''N- Nothing.'' Busted. He grinned. "You sure? Because I think you were close to something?"

''No I wasn't.'' She lied.

"Oh please Addison, that's a bad lie." He grinned, watching her.

''It's not! Shut up!''

He grinned, placing a kiss on her lips. "What were you dreaming of?"'

''Having sex with Russell Crowe, happy now?'' She lied.

"That's just plain mean." He pouted at her answer.

''Is it?''

"Yeps." He made a sad face.

''Hmm too bad then.''

He gave her a tiny kiss on the lips. "I'm way hotter than Russell Crowe."

''Hmm sure.''

"It's true." He grinned and rolled onto his back. She cuddled up against him. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

''I love you, even though you have wet dreams about me.''

Derek shot her a look. "I love you too and shut up about it, operating table-sex is hot." He stuck out his tongue.

''So not happening honey.''

"Hmmhmmm fine, but seriously tell me, what was your dream about?"

''Nothing honey.''

"Tell me." He placed another kiss on her hair.

''Night Der.''

"You're mean." He tightened his grip of her, making a kiss me sound with his lips. She pecked his lips. ''Sweet dreams, just not about me this time.''

"Sleep well and shut up about it already." He pecked hers back sweetly. She gave him a soft kiss before closing her eyes as they fell asleep in each others arms. Their hearts beat as one as they slept close to each other.


End file.
